If $A$ is an angle such that $\tan A + \sec A = 2,$ enter all possible values of $\cos A,$ separated by commas.
Answer: We can write the equation as
\[\frac{\sin A}{\cos A} + \frac{1}{\cos A} = 2,\]so $\sin A + 1 = 2 \cos A.$  Then $\sin A = 2 \cos A - 1.$  Squaring both sides, we get
\[\sin^2 A = 4 \cos^2 A - 4 \cos A + 1.\]Since $\cos^2 A + \sin^2 A = 1,$
\[1 - \cos^2 A = 4 \cos^2 A - 4 \cos A + 1,\]which simplifies to $5 \cos^2 A - 4 \cos A = \cos A (5 \cos A - 4) = 0.$  Hence, $\cos A = 0$ or $\cos A = \frac{4}{5}.$

If $\cos A = 0,$ then $\sec A = \frac{1}{\cos A}$ is not defined.  On the other hand, if $A$ is the acute angle such that $\cos A = \frac{4}{5},$ then $\sin A = \frac{3}{5},$ so
\[\tan A + \sec A = \frac{\sin A + 1}{\cos A} = \frac{3/5 + 1}{4/5} = 2.\]Therefore, $\cos A = \boxed{\frac{4}{5}}.$